Creating a Lesser
Lessers come in 2 forms: Exposed or Manifested The Exposed form is the Lesser's original form, before it has a body. You may think it has a body, but that is only a facade. Exposed Lessers are quite small, about the size of a cup of coffee, and are essentially useless. Without a body, they have no power and are easily squashed. A Manifested Lesser is a Lesser who has sealed a pact with a host. This pact allows them to fully manifest into the mortal plane, equipping them with a new body and their powers. Their new body may grow or shrink from its original size and will gain features from their 3 creature offerings. Standard Features Lessers are black. Their entire pelt is deep black, but organic mottlings of black tones are allowed so long as they are not heavy. When using white, grey and red as accent colors, keep in mind that there should only be one red, one grey, and one white color type present; color harmonies are not allowed. These accent colors should be distinct from each other and not blended into other colors unless on the tips of the horns. Teeth, tongues, lips, noses, are white but may instead be grey or red. Eyes must be white or red but can have shading. Two-tone coloration may be present on the teeth and/or tongue. Stripes and minor fading may also be present on the tongue. Claws and paw pads (if present) may be any of the 3 colors. Pelt Design Some Lessers may have color accents on their pelts in white or red. These accents should be minor, simplistic, and compliment the Lesser's overall design. They should not cover large solid areas or be used for full-body patterns. Additionally, they should not feel cluttered or messy. We do not allow the use of letters, numbers, symbols, runes, text characters, or pop-culture symbols in pelt design. Exposed Body Types Exposed Lessers only come in 1 body size and 3 body types. For this form, you must choose one of the 3 body types. Horns, eyes, and ears may be designed at your discretion. Fur type should be kept short and velvety. Extremities are nubs or small claws. They may have any nose/snout. You may further customize this body once the Lesser is Manifested. Manifested Body Types Manifested Lessers may come in larger or smaller sizes, from the size of an chicken's egg to a gallon of milk. They can be no larger or smaller than the range of sizes given. Three creatures are offered to the Lesser to create a Manifested body. You may choose to have them resemble one of these creatures entirely, or simply add features from them to the Lesser's body. This means you should have 4 total body types to work with when designing a Manifested Lesser. Remember to understand your animal references closely, as you have a limited number of features to work with. You will not be able to give your Lesser a fox tail if one of their creatures is not a fox. The same is true for parts such as hooves, wings, antlers, scales, etc. The Lesser is still a demon, even in their animal-esque form. While they may have a different body shape, everything else must be kept the same. The eye type, mouth coloring, and pelt design should be kept intact. Scars and Wounds Lessers are very easily injured, but quite resilient. Scars MUST appear in a natural skin color. It is extremely difficult to kill an eye and impossible to remove one. A dead eye will simply appear dim. Limbs and extremities can be severed and will not grow back on their own. Horns may chip and crack. When a piece of a horn is broken off, the severed end will grow back as a permanently hidden section. If a Lesser loses its Manifest form, it will still keep its scars. Wen a Lesser gains a new manifest form, it will have the option of discarding its scars permanently. Horns All Lessers have horns. This is where they keep all their power. There can be up to 4 horns and they may be any size. The larger the horns, the more powerful the Lesser. Even those with normally small horns may find that they grow with their pactmate’s power. Horns may appear absent in Manifested Lessers by using Hidden Horns. Additionally, the may appear shrunken from their original size depending on how much Arcana they are using. When hidden, these horns are intangible. When using a fire ability, they may still be invisible but will lose their intangibility. Shackles The shackle represents the binding of the pact. It is an object created through metaphysical means, and therefore can only be destroyed with the termination of the Lesser's pact. Shackles can come in any neutral color or come in metallic natural colors. They must be one color only unless they have a border or imperfections. They may be plain, bent, carved, cracked, etc. If engraved, engravings must not be letters or numbers.They must not cover the entire neck and they must connect to form a continuous piece. They must also fit around the neck snugly, leaving no empty space or room to fit over the head. Only one shackle per Lesser. Accessories Lessers do not normally have accessories, as any objects on their person would be discarded each time they use Seance, Cluster Jump, or Imaginary Friend. This means that they cannot be summoned already wearing their accessories. Any object touching a shackle would prevent them from using Cluster Jump or Televoid. Because of this, we do not allow accessories to appear on Lesser Reference Submissions unless there is a specific reason for doing so. Naming Lessers do not reveal their true names unless absolutely necessary. Because of this, it is common for a Lesser to have a pet name or a false name, and in rare cases may even sell their name. A Lesser with a known name is unable to perform certain abilities or may succumb to specific disadvantages. Overall, it's just not a great idea. Lesser names are normally shortenings of their true name. Because of this, Lesser names are most often one or two syllable names with simple pronunciation. Lessers cannot share a name with any name on the VoS character roster. Submitting a Design Rules: * Image must be an unobstructed fullbody. * Lesser must be in its official Manifest form. * Image must be a digital transparent PNG. * Guidelines must be followed. Include: * Name * 3 Creatures When complete, send your design to Heck in a DM! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__